


Kyrat's King and Hope's Hurk

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Unless Stated Otherwise, ish, prince!Ajay, trans!Ajay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Prince or King, deputy or not, Ajay's in Hope County because he wants to date Hurk. Maybe take down a Peggie or two, if there's time.
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Hurk Drubman Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Kyrat's King and Hope's Hurk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one actually believes Hurk is dating the prince of a country people can barely remember exists until Ajay gets to Hope County and the media follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really have to make the content you want to see in the world. This was originally going to be smut, but that's not how shit works.

"I'm tellin' you the truth, Shark."

Sharky scrutinized his cousin with a look that he'd been giving the older man since they were kids and Hurk told him there weren't any penguins in the North Pole. Now here Hurk was telling him another "lie".

"You're not dating the goddamn prince of Kyrat."

"I _am_ ," Hurk exclaimed, "me and Ajay are exclusive! I'm like a prince consort."

"Dude, I don't even know what that means, but all of that sounds like a load of bullshit."

The older brunet huffed before he crossed his arms over his wide chest right above his sizable belly. He scowled at Sharky from across their table at the 8 Bit.

"So you can believe me when I said me and my old tat bro liberated the Rook Islands and that me and my boyfriend were fightin' the good fight in Kyrat, but not that he's also the prince under his kinda uncle, kinda stepdad King Pagan?"

"Your Ajay is about as royal as the Canadian whiskey," Sharky deadpanned.

In an instant, Hurk sat up straighter with a finger pointed at the brown haired Boshaw. "Don't be talkin' 'bout Ajay that way, cuz. That's not cool."

"Why? 'Cause you say he's next in line for the Kyrati throne?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and you just can't go around disrespecting people's partners, and-yeah, the throne thing too."

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it."

That was the end of one of the first of many conversations about Hurk's regal boyfriend.

* * *

"Junior." Adelaide's tone was on the precipice of coming off annoyed. "When I said you could borrow my computer, I didn't think you were going to hog it all mornin'. Xander's in Florida, and he's supposed to Skype me soon."

"I'm sorry, Mama," her son answered with utter sincerity.

"What do you even need to do anyhow? You've just been staring at your email since you got here."

"Ajay lost his sat phone while running away from honey badgers, so we've been emailing instead."

"Uh huh.."

Blue eyes darted towards the computer screen and brightened up at the unread email above Steam sale notifications and people Adelaide was sure were the brunet's companions on his overseas adventures.

Without a single concern for the fact that his mother was still standing right by his shoulder, Hurk opened the email with the eagerness of a child getting ice cream in July.

 _Hey Hurk. I'm almost done wrapping things up here. Amita and Sabal aren't making things easy for me since they know I'm leaving to see you. I had to bargain with Pagan to make sure he didn't leave too. All hell will break loose if we're both gone. Anyways I think I can see you next month. I'll hop on a plane from India, stop wherever, land in like NYC or DC, and then get to Montana from there. I'm gonna try and get another phone before I leave though so we can talk about everything. Miss you big guy.  
_ _Ajay_

Adelaide wasn't stupid, quite the opposite. You didn't become a real estate mogul in a place like Hope County without the brains of Oprah and the charm of a golden retriever, but for the life of her she couldn't make heads or tails of the information she read over Hurk's meaty shoulder. She didn't know why this Amita and Sabal would cause trouble for Hurk's boyfriend just because he'd be coming to America, or why it was necessary that a pagan be present to ensure shit wouldn't hit the fan. The blonde couldn't even figure out if Ajay's name was pronounced AJ or Ah-jay, she'd heard the latter from a news report about the great King Min's heir.

In the end, Adelaide knew two things: Ajay didn't type like a future king and the chances of him actually coming to see Hurk were slim. That wasn't even her being mean. Anyone who ended correspondence with their partner using, "Miss you big guy," didn't sound particularly romantic or special in her opinion. There wasn't even a single emoji. Ajay might just be stringing her son along because he didn’t know how to let him down easy from the other side of the world.

Regardless of how she felt, Hurk was beaming at the screen and already hitting Reply to type up a response.

“Junior-”

“You’re gonna like Ajay,” Hurk commented as he sent a grin over his shoulder at her, “he doesn’t talk much, but that just means he's better at listenin'."

For once, Adelaide kept her two cents to herself and walked away to tend to Tulip while she waited for Hurk to get done writing to his Prince Charming.

* * *

Hurk Sr. was not his son's biggest fan, there's a strong chance he never was. It was a real Howard Stark/Tony Stark situation, except somehow worse. Despite that, the younger Drubman was not deterred from sharing everything in his life with his father, be it the monkey king, the misfortune that befell his cousin while bowling, or the fact that he had a-well, Hurk had been calling Ajay his "close homie from Asia."

He didn't need to share the real nature of his relationship with Ajay with the aspiring Senator, at least until Hurk was comfortably living in his own place.

"There was this time when me and Ajay were riding on an elephant, man oh man, that is an experience that cannot be compared to the chill and thrill of a rollercoaster. You'll have to visit Kyrat sometime and do it too. Of course, we'll have to wait for them to fully open their borders to the US."

Hurk paused thoughtfully, a moment of peace that Hurk Sr. greatly appreciated while he built himself a mean turkey sandwich on sourdough bread. Did Hurk have to talk _all the time_?

"But I think if I ask Ajay real nice, he might just get us access. Being the prince has gotta have some perks."

A butter knife slammed down on the countertop. "Hold on, Junior." Hurk Sr. pointed a finger at his son innocently munching on his own lunch. "Your friend is a _prince_?"

"Ajay? Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious, Daddy," Hurk insisted.

"You're tellin' me this special friend of yours from Kyrat is the prince?" the older Drubman repeated.

"Yep, he woulda been the king if his stepdaddy'd stepped down from the throne," Hurk explained, "but Ajay wasn't ready to take over the country, and he wants to make it a democracy because that's the way to go. Ajay's an 'Merican after all, he knows the importance of votin'."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but this kid's royalty? Like friends in high places, especially in the US government high places."

There was a twinkle in the other man's eyes that reminded Hurk of the way the former heads of the Golden Path used to look at Ajay. It didn't sit well with him.

"Maybe, I dunno.."

"Well you make sure to ask him," Hurk Sr. grunted.

"Why?"

"'S about time one o' the hooligans you run around with was actually useful."

The Drubmans ate in silence after that. Hurk swore to himself that he'd keep his dad from using Ajay like others have.

* * *

One of the pros to living in Hope County was the many public hangars to house the planes and helicopters the residents were fond of; not everyone could have private ones like John Seed and Nick Rye. They were scattered around the area like eggs on Easter Sunday.

After giving Ajay the all clear to land at one in the mountains right at the county line, Hurk set about getting everything ready for the former's visit. He got a room at the Grandview Hotel for two weeks, went into the woods with Sharky and emerged with fresh fish and venison, and drove out to Holland Valley to find a nice present for his boyfriend.

Not that shopping for Ajay was easy, he wasn't particularly fond of material objects. Even with that knowledge, Hurk wanted to give the younger man something to show he valued Ajay taking time away from bringing peace and prosperity to Kyrat to spend time with little ol' Hurk.

Kim Rye didn't look as enthusiastic as she once had when he arrived at her doorstep with his hands clasped in faux prayer and entreated her to come help him find a gift you'd give someone you've spent roughly five days total with but who owned your whole heart. She only tagged along because she was seven months pregnant and Nick was unable to help her do their own shopping in town. It was hard waddling through the store with swollen feet and everything else aching.

At least Adelaide Drubman raised something akin to a gentleman who didn't make a fuss pushing the cart and retrieving items high, low, and dead center for his shorter companion.

"And now I'm thinking, gee, I don't really know what Ajay likes." Hurk stopped walking to let Kim read the expiration dates on some bagels. "He's kinda the silent type, y'know? He doesn't say what he likes, but he'll say what he doesn't. And the stuff he don't like I can easily avoid, like drugging him or forcing him to make tough decisions that deserve to have more than three opinions."

The Asian woman looked up at Hurk with a mix of confusion and exasperation. She, like most of Hope County's citizens, had a difficult time determining if she should take Hurk's words at face value. Even if non consensual drug use and ultimatums were typical things people didn’t enjoy.

"Now, I might be overthinkin' this whole thing-"

"Possibly," Kim hummed while gesturing for them to continue their trek.

"But I just wanna get him a present to show I 'ppreciate him comin' here just to be with me."

"Well that’s very sweet of you, Hurk."

The brunet's chest swelled with pride at the comment. If Kim Rye thought he was doing something nice, it had to mean something. That was like being praised for hunting by Jess Black.

They traveled up and down the aisles, picking up things Nick Jr. ("I'm having a girl." "But Nick said-" "That's vanity and patriarchy talking, they're a girl.") was making the pregnant woman crave. Sweet potato fries and relish were a recent delicacy at the Rye household.

"I have a question."

"Shoot, you can ask me anything," Hurk replied. He accepted the bag of tortilla chips and put them gingerly next to the other delicate groceries.

"Why did you ask me to help you pick out a gift for your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well because you're Kyrati too."

Kim stared blankly up at him. "I'm Japanese. Kim is short for Kimiko."

"Oh, and Japan's not close to Kyrat, right?"

"No, Hurk." She was going to be a great mother with that kind of patience.

"Huh, well then I apologize for presumin' your ethnical background like that. I don't mean any offense," Hurk apologized, as sincere as always.

"Thanks, and that doesn't mean I still can't offer you my point of view as someone who's been happily married for years." Nope. Kim was going to be a wonderful mother.

"I'm all ears."

"This.. prince of yours will like whatever you get him, just as long as you put some thought into it." Kim smiled for a quick second before her nose wrinkled in disdain. "Just don't be such a guy about it and get like edible underwear or a holiday themed stuffed animal from the drugstore."

"Are those things Nick's gotten you?" Hurk inquired.

The woman's lips pressed together into a thin line. "During the first year."

Advise well received.

* * *

"Uhh, Hurk?" Sharky nudged his cousin in the gut before he pointed at the cluster of reporters hanging around the airstrip. "What the hell are they doin' here?"

The older brunet shrugged. "Probably here to talk to Ajay. It's his first time back to the US since he was named the prince. Pagan Min doesn't come here a lot either, so it's gotta be newsworthy."

When one of the reporters came over to ask what their relationship was to Prince Ajay, Sharky had a hard time keeping his eyes in his head while Hurk simply responded that he and the royal were only acquaintances. Not that they bought it, but what could they do when Hope County's favourite pyromaniac jumped in and started pitching his idea for a recreational area where you could set fire to donated junk as a stress reliever and sexual release.

Hurk knew the whir of a helicopter from being around Adelaide and her Tulip, the sound had his eyes darting towards the sky to see a Blackhawk coming from over the trees. A wide grin broke out on his face as he hit Sharky in the chest with the side of his fist.

"Ow, what the hell, dude?!" Sharky hissed.

"He's here!"

Only the fear of getting squashed to death kept the Drubman from running up to the aircraft as soon as it was in place for landing. The helicopter was a simple, sleek black with the new Kyrati flag emblazoned on the door (it features the same blue and white vertical scheme, but the rifles and crown insignia were replaced with the golden yellow crossed khukuri of the Golden Path below the same crown). The very second the landing skids touched down, Hurk was right in front of the door as it slid open.

For Hurk, it felt like one of those cheesy romantic comedy moments when he saw Ajay for the first time in months. Time slowed, and all he could see once the door was pulled all the way back was the younger man.

Physically, Ajay hadn't changed much. His hair was still messy yet stylish, and his facial hair was still lighter than Hurk's own. He was quietly pleased to note that the heavy bags under Ajay's eyes were less apparent, no doubt a result from not sleeping for twelve minutes and gunning down soldiers. The most noticeable change was his attire. Both of his ears were decorated with diamond studs, which just complimented the beautiful, white, asymmetric Jodhpuri designed with subtle gold stripes and a sky tiger head proudly displayed on his left pec.

Hurk really was dating a fucking prince.

"Hey, Hurk," Ajay breathed. His brown eyes were unusually soft, less clouded over with negative thoughts.

"Ajay. You look gorgeous, dude."

The younger man's cheeks flushed with colour. "Everyone said I couldn't show up in my normal clothes as the prince."

"Well you ain't gonna hear me complainin' if all you packed is stuff like this."

Over the sound of Sharky's own sputtered, nonsensical noises, a chorus of _Prince Ajay!_ drew the couple out of their little moment. A second later, a blond man with a hawk like nose jumped out of the cockpit.

"Prince Ajay Ghale will not be speaking to any member of the press, no exceptions!" The pilot moved to stand between the trio and the horde approaching the helicopter. That's when Hurk noticed the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and a parang strapped to his belt. Old habits died hard.

Said prince gestured with a surprisingly naked hand between his boyfriend and the other man.

"This is my assistant Barry."

Barry nodded back at Hurk. "Mister Drubman."

Hurk waved in lieu of a proper greeting, the din from the reporters was getting louder the longer they stood there ignoring them. He looked back at the Prince of Kyrat, greedily taking in the sight of his boyfriend dressed to the nines and ready to spend two whole weeks doing nothing but being with Hurk Drubman Jr. of all people.

"Oh!" The older man reached into his back pocket to retrieve a small rectangular box. "All this excitement's got me forgettin' things. I got you a present!"

Ajay's cheeks darkened, a lovely contrast with his sun kissed skin. "You didn't have to do that.." The box was pushed into the hand not gripping the doorframe. "All I got you was a thangka with some monkeys on it."

At Kim's suggestion, Hurk bought Ajay a pair of tan leather gloves from a bushcraft enthusiast in the Valley.

"You like 'em?"

Ajay slipped them on wordlessly. Somehow, they managed to not clash with his ensemble, he managed to look more like a tiger than before. A tentative smile broke out on Ajay's face while he used his new gloves to get a good grip on the helicopter and leaned into Hurk's face. The journalists got louder and louder, the flash of cameras appeared like sparks of electricity in the older brunet's peripheral vision. When their noses brushed together--and Sharky made a mildly disgusted noise at his cousin's bold PDA--the Prince of Kyrat pressed their lips together in a kiss that made Hurk happy he found himself in South Asia a year ago.

"I love them, thanks."

Sharky coughed pointedly into his fist while looking at the riled up crowd shouting questions and declarations like the change in volume was going to gift them with the couple's attention.

"Not to rain on your parade or anything, Your Grace." He didn’t know if he was actually supposed to call Ajay that, but that's what they said on Game of Thrones. "But I think those news people are gonna start attacking your assistant if you keep smoochin' Hurk."

"Too bad we don't have an elephant," Ajay commented.

"We got a truck, Sharky as a decoy, and a local's knowledge of the terrain," Hurk replied, "you comin'?"

Ajay looked over at Barry. "Can I leave my suitcase with you?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Barry's congenial smile was betrayed by the hand poised over his blade. Hopefully, he didn't use it on the innocent reporters.

"Lead the way."

Hurk reached out to grab Ajay's hand and drag him towards Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! It's 6:32 in the fucking morning as I type this note. I said I would finish this an hour ago.. I suck at staying on task. And doing research ahead of time. Oh well, I can still go to bed now and get enough sleep before I have to tackle my Coronavirus chores and revise this. 
> 
> So I love HJ/Hurjay, whatever tickles your pickle, and I think there's a whole lot of potential between these two. A lovable dumbass and a stoic mama's boy, actually, they're both mama's boys. Whatever. They'd be cute together and I'm going to write twelve more chapters proving just that.
> 
> Anyways, please take care of yourselves and others during this wild fucking pandemic we're experiencing. Wash your goddamn hands, I don't care if you were outside or in your room licking lead paint, do it. Stop panic buying, it's inconsiderate. And if I hear you unironically blame Chinese people or call COVID-19 an Asian disease, I will eat all your quarantine snacks, including the homemade ones. Take care!
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
